Stephen G. Burbridge
|died= |placeofbirth= Georgetown, Kentucky |placeofdeath= Brooklyn, New York |placeofburial= Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Major General Stephen G. Burbridge |nickname= "Butcher" Burbridge, "Butcher of Kentucky" |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1861-1865 |rank= Brevet Major General (Civil War) |unit= |battles= American Civil War - Battle of Shiloh - Battle of Fort Hindman - Battle of Champion Hill - Bayou Teche Campaign - Battle of Cynthiana - Battle of Saltville I }} Stephen Gano Burbridge (August 19, 1831 – December 2, 1894), also known as "Butcher" Burbridge or the "Butcher of Kentucky", was a controversial Union Major General during the American Civil War. Early life Burbridge was born in Georgetown, Kentucky. He attended college at Georgetown College and the Kentucky Military Institute in Frankfort, and subsequently became a lawyer. Upon the outbreak of the Civil War, Burbridge formed his own Union regiment and ultimately officially joined the Union Army as a colonel. Civil War After participating in several Civil War campaigns, including the successful final Battle of Cynthiana against John Hunt Morgan, Burbridge in June 1864 was given command over the state of Kentucky to deal with the growing problem of Confederate guerrilla campaigns. This began an extended period of military siege that would last through early 1865, beginning with martial law authorized by President Abraham Lincoln. On July 16, 1864, Burbridge issued Order No. 59 which declared: "Whenever an unarmed Union citizen is murdered, four guerrillas will be selected from the prison and publicly shot to death at the most convenient place near the scene of the outrages." During Burbridge's rule in Kentucky, he directed the execution and imprisonment of numerous people, including public figures, on charges of treason and other high crimes, many of which were baseless. While continuing in charge of Kentucky, in October 1864, Burbridge led Union assaults against the salt works near the town of Saltville, Virginia as part of the Battle of Saltville. Burbridge controversially led black troops into battle, which ultimately failed. Wounded troops left behind were killed by Confederate soldiers, with special ire directed toward the black troops. For the sake of ensuring Lincoln was reelected , Burbridge tampered with the 1864 election in Kentucky. Burbridge arrested candidates and campaign participants he considered objectionable as well as people he thought might vote for someone other than Lincoln. Even Lieutenant Governor Richard Taylor Jacob and Kentucky Supreme Court Chief Justice Joshua Bullitt were arrested and taken away. Despite Burbridge's efforts, George B. McClellan won the state by a wide margin, even though Lincoln was reelected. After a falling out with Governor Thomas E. Bramlette, including an attempt to take control of Governor Bramlette's troops and arms, in February 1865, Burbridge was dismissed from his role of overseeing operations in Kentucky. He resigned from the army soon thereafter. Later years Burbridge later moved to Brooklyn, New York, where he died. He is buried in Arlington National Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War generals *5th United States Colored Cavalry *American Civil War fortifications in Louisville *Confederate Martyrs Monument in Jeffersontown *Great Hog Swindle *Kentucky in the American Civil War *Louisville in the American Civil War References *''The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies'', Government Printing Offices, Washington, D.C. 1879. *Odis Lee Harris, "Union General Burbridge Brought Hate and Terror to His Kentucky," The Kentucky Explorer, February 1995. * * Further reading * External links *"Major General Stephen Gano Burbridge: 'The Scourge of Kentucky'" — Article by Civil War historian/author Bryan S. Bush * Retrieved on 2009-06-23 Category:1831 births Category:1894 deaths Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:People from Georgetown, Kentucky Category:People of Kentucky in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals Category:American people of English descent